This invention relates generally to delivery devices for granular substances such as poultry feed and the like, and more particularly concerns apparatus for positively creating a uniform, steady flow of material from a storage bin to a receiver.
Modern poultry or livestock feeding operations deliver precise amounts of granular feed to consuming poultry or livestock from large, remotely located storage bins or the like. It has been noted that when large quantities of feed are stored in such bins, the feed can become packed together and stick or bridge across a delivery or bin exhaust opening. When this happens little or no feed is delivered to a receiver and downstream auger conveyors and other apparatus.
To overcome this problem, devices have been offered for vibrating or striking the bin or the adjacent receiver so as to dislodge bridged feed in the bin near the exhaust opening. This striking or shaking can sometimes result in the intermittent dislodgement and delivery of large clumps of feed to the receiver. Unever flow of feed through the receiver and conveyors can strain conveyor parts.
Some of these devices, in causing uneven feed flow, place unnecessary impact loads on portions of the receiver or conveyor structure when feed clumps fall upon them. In addition, it has been found that when a relatively uniform flow of feed is delivered to a conveyor, and when that flowing feed is subjected to a light, constant pressure by only a relatively small amount of feed just above the conveyor in the boot, the conveyor will accurately deliver a metered, constant amount of feed out of the bin and conveyor. This uniform, accurately measured feed flow is desirable in operating downstream feeding system apparatus.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus which will insure a positive flow of feed from a storage bin to a receiver which may include or can be connected to a dispensing feed conveyor. A related object is to provide apparatus which will cause this positive flow of feed even when feed is packed within the bin so as to bridge across the bin exhaust opening.
Another object is to provide an apparatus which will insure that this positive flow of feed occurs at a relatively steady state and in a uniform manner to downstream distribution apparatus, thereby minimizing fluctuations in delivery to consuming animals. An ancillary object is to provide apparatus which will deliver feed to a conveyor, but which will support most of the weight of yet-undelivered feed in the bin.
Yet another object is to provide feed delivery-insuring apparatus which provides the feed in a uniform flow upon a downstream receiver or feed delivery conveyor, thereby permitting the conveyor to deliver feed to other system parts at a uniform, accurately measured rate.
Still another object is to provide delivery apparatus which will minimize wear and tear on downstream parts. A related object is to provide such apparatus in a form which can be easily installed in existing field applications.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.